Topeng Faiz
by Viloh
Summary: Curahan hati Takumi terhadap orang-orang yang ditemuinya


**Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, silakan jika ingin dibaca, silakan berkomentar yang baik atau buruk tetap saya terima, makasih.**

**Disclaimer : Kamen rider milik Shotaro Ishinomori**

* * *

"Topeng Faiz"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Inui Takumi dan aku ingin bercerita tentang banyak hal. Semua orang pasti memiliki mimpi, tapi dulu aku orang yang tidak memiliki mimpi. Dulu aku berjalan tanpa arah, tidak tahu tujuan, dan kosong seperti gurun pasir. Aku tahu kehidupan tidak berjalan secara teratur, adakalanya berbentuk vertikal, horizontal, hitam ataupun terang, semuanya sama saja bagiku. Impian serupa salju berwarna putih yang dapat diberi berbagai macam warna dan orang-orang akan rela melakukan segala macam cara untuk meraih impian mereka. Dulu aku tak mengerti, dan ternyata oh..Tuhan aku sadar betapa dinginnya hatiku.

Sebelum bertemu mereka aku memang seperti itu. Pertemuanku pertama kali dengan Mari Sonoda dan Keitaro Kikuchi telah membuatku berubah. Mari seorang gadis aneh, menyebalkan, banyak makan, setia kawan, cerewet dan selalu memaksakan keinginannya. Banyak hal yang ingin kugambarkan tentangnya. Impian Mari menjadi penata rambut terkenal dan dia sedang berjuang keras dengan impiannya itu. Mari banyak mengajariku tentang hidup, dia pernah berkata padaku, "Takumi, jangan selalu berawajah cuek, menangislah jika kau ingin menangis dan bersedihlah jika kau sedang sedih!" Mari memang orang yang seperti itu. Mari tidak akan berjalan sendirian karena banyak malaikat penjaga yang akan selalu melindunginya. Walaupun menyebalkan namun Mari bisa membuat orang-orang menyukainya. Hal yang paling dipercayainya ialah jika suatu saat penyelamat bumi akan selalu datang untuk menghancurkan kegelapan dan mengembalikan cahaya. Pemikiran kekanakan darinya, namun karena itu aku bisa berubah menjadi Faiz. Kita harus mempunyai sesuatu untuk dilakukan, oleh karenanya kita tidak perlu bosan lagi dalam menjalani hidup, kata-katamu akan selalu kuingat Mari.

Sedangkan Keitaro seorang pemuda yang lembut, sangat lembut. Dia selalu menjadi pembatas ketika Mari memulai pertengkaran denganku, Aku malu mengakuinya tapi Keitaro memanglah orang yang hebat. Jika orang lain sedang membutuhkan pertolongan maka Keitaro tidak akan segan untuk mengulurkan tangannya, dia adalah orang yang akan bertanya terlebih dahulu, "ada apa?" Saat melihatmu sedang terjatuh. Ketika kau sedang sedih maka dia akan selalu ada untuk memberikan senyumnya, ya dialah Keitaro, sahabat baikku. Membuat dunia berwarna putih dan penuh dengan kebahagian serta senyuman memang impian Keitaro.

Dia menjadi seorang pria sejati ketika mencintai Yuka Osada walaupun tahu jika gadis itu adalah Orphenoch. Ketika Yuka meninggal Keitaro merasa sangat sedih, dia merasa sedang ditinggalkan. Awalnya aku dan Mari tahu jika dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatinya namun setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Keitaro tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Senyum yang selama ini dia perlihatkan telah berganti menjadi butiran air mata, aku baru pertama kali melihat Keitaro menangis seperti itu. Di saat yang sama hatiku juga sedih, aku sedih karena gagal menyelamatkan Yuka, gadis yang sahabatku cintai. Dan sejak saat itu aku mengerti tentang arti dari melindungi, melindungi seseorang yang berharga. Manusia menjalani hidup tidaklah sendirian, ada saat ketika kita harus membantu orang lain namun disisi lain kita juga memerlukan bantuan orang lain karena kita tahu orang-orang yang berharga selalu berada disekitarmu, pemberitahuan dari Keitaro.

Selanjutnya orang yang satu ini kurang begitu kusukai. Kusaka Masato adalah seorang yang angkuh, sombong, jenius, licik dan banyak hal yang tidak bisa kumenangkan darinya. Orang-orang tidak mengenalnya karena di dalam diri Kusaka penuh dengan kebohongan. Satu-satunya tujuan hidup Kusaka adalah melindungi Mari, yaah dia memang mencintainya. Kusaka selalu terobsesi agar Mari tidak pernah merasakan keputusasaan, walaupun jalan yang ditempuhnya terkadang salah. Kusaka merupakan petarung hebat dan sangat membenci Orphenoch, baginya semua Orphenoch itu jahat. Oleh karena itu dia menetapkan hatinya untuk menjadi Kaixa. Membunuh semua Orphenoch tanpa tersisa.

Aku tak banyak mengetahui tentang impian sebenarnya dari Kusaka. Dia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat, memikul sendirian beban dipundaknya, Awalnya aku hanya menggapnya seseorang yang senang mencari perhatian. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar jika Kusaka melakukan semua itu untuk Mari, dia ingin keberadaanya diakui, dia ingin sesekali Mari melihatnya, dan kenyataan sebenarnya itulah impian Kusaka. Dia meninggal karena melindungi Mari. Saat itu tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung. Namun Kusaka tetap memaksakannya. Bertarung melawan tiga Orphenoch kuat sekaligus membuatnya kualahan. Dan disaat terakhir Kiba melenyapkannya. Kematian Kusaka diiringi oleh suara deruan ombak di lautan. Dia sudah berada didalam kesendirian. Tidak dapat lagi melindungi Mari, dan tangisannya telah berubah menjadi debu, suaranya telah hilang ditiup angin, dia tidak lagi menjadi apa-apa. Kusaka pergi seperti daun yang menghilang dan terjatuh dari atas pohon. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan berlalu begitu saja, sungguh ironis.

Mari terdiam sebentar saat kuberitahu jika Kusaka sudah meninggal. Matanya kosong, dia tidak mempercayai perkataanku. Untuk sejenak Mari teringat semua kenangannya bersama Kusaka. Lalu disaat kenangan itu telah kembali, Mari menangis. Dan dalam air mata Mari aku berkata di dalam hati, "Selamat Kusaka kau berhasil, Mari sekarang telah melihatmu." Dan yang kupelajari dari Kusaka adalah banyak hal kita lakukan ketika hidup di dunia dan semua itu tidaklah sia-sia, suatu saat kita akan memperoleh hasil dari kerja keras itu.

_Four Divertimentos, op."n.1, Andantino Grasiozo _petikan suara gitar indah telah hilang dari jari-jari tangan Naoya Kaido, Mantan pemain gitar berbakat dan juga seorang eksentrik. Kaido bukanlah original Orphenoch, dia mendapatkan kekuatannya ketika seorang Orphenoch menyerangnya di kedai. Kaido terkadang bisa menjadi teman yang baik namun adakalanya dia juga menyebalkan, karena seperti aku dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Kaido mempunyai mimpi menjadi maestro gitar hebat dan dia selalu bebas, dia berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak ada batasan yang membuatnya terjebak didalam kenyataan. Kaido tidak pernah benar dalam banyak hal, dia seperti anak kecil, tidak serius dan senang bermain-main. Karena itu Mari membecinya tapi dilain pihak dia juga bisa sangat akrab dengan Keitaro. Yaah namun ada juga satu hal yang dapat kupelajari darinya bahwa mimpi mungkin saja tidak bisa kita raih walaupun kesempatan untuk meraihnya sangat besar, ada hal lain diluar perkiraan yang kapan saja dapat menyebabkan impian itu menghilang. Satu pelajaran dari seorang Kaido.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, dia terlalu menyeramkan, yang kumaksud disini bukan wajahnya tapi hidup yang dijalaninya sungguh menyeramkan, Yuka Osada seorang gadis kesepian. Tidak banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidup Yuka, dia tak dipercaya, ditinggalkan, kurang kasih sayang, sendirian dan terbuang. Bahkan semua itu dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya .Sebelum tahu jika Keitaro menyukainya, dia menyatakan perasaanya kepada Kaido, tapi Kaido tidak memahaminya, menanggapinya sebagai lelucon. Padahal Yuka melakukan itu dengan tulus, sebagai seorang wanita pernyataan cinta adalah hal sakral, Yuka rela melakukan itu, agar dirinya bisa berarti bagi orang lain.

Mimpi Yuka sederhana seperti awan, sederhana di langit. Suatu hari Yuka ingin bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang disukainya, berjalan-jalan sambil memakan es krim lalu beristirahtat di taman yang penuh bunga, dan mereka saling tidak melepaskan pegangan tangan. Bagi Yuka hal seperti itu sungguh sangat berarti.

Aku juga seorang Orphenoch, aku menganggap diriku sendiri monster, tapi pertemuanku dengan Yuka membuatku mengerti jika semua Orphenoch tidaklah jahat. Terkadang manusia bisa menjadi lebih jahat dari Orphenoch. Aku bangga terhadap sahabatku Keitaro yang menyukai Yuka dengan apa adanya. Tanpa melihat masa lalunya dan Keitaro mampu memberikan kebahagiaan dalam rasa ketakutan Yuka, memberikannya sebuah tempat. Disanalah Yuka bisa melepaskan semua rasa lelah dalam kesedihan yang telah dijalaninya. Yuka meninggal dengan tenang, tidak memberitahu Keitaro jika dia akan pergi ke tempat jauh. Pesan terakhir yang dikirim Yuka, dia ingin Keitaro selalu mengingatnya dan dia berharap jika impian Keitaro bisa terwujud. Satu hal yang dapat kupelajari darinya bahwa kesedihan adalah kesedihan, tidak pernah berubah. Walaupun banyak orang telah meninggalkanmu tapi percayalah jika satu orang saja, orang yang benar-benar berarti bagimu selalu ada untuk memberimu sebuah kebahagiaan.

Pria terakhir yang ingin kubicarakan merupakan seorang pahlawan sejati, mungkin aku tidak sebanding dengannya. Kiba Yuji laki-laki bertubuh kurus dan kecil. Kiba memiliki pemikiran terlalu ideal, dia ingin manusia dan Orphenoch bisa hidup berdampingan. Dia percaya jika di masa depan peperangan antara manusia dan Orphenoch akan berakhir. Untuk meraih tujuannya itu, segala konsekuensi telah ditanggung Kiba. Dia menjadi musuh Orphenoch dan juga manusia. Jalan yang dilewatinya selalu berat, pilihan yang harus diambilnya selalu sulit. Tapi Kiba tetap sabar karena dia ingin impiannya bisa terwujud.

Kiba Yuji seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, tiba disebuah kota asing tanpa seorangpun dikenalnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tanggung jawab besar berada dipundaknya. Dia harus cepat mencari jalan keluar. Namun semakin hari jalan itu malah bertambah gelap. Karena itu aku tahu alasanya membunuh kusaka, membunuh semua polisi, bergabung dengan Smartbrain. Kesabaranya sudah berada di titik puncak, dia ingin berteriak, Manusia dan Orphenoch sulit untuk hidup berdampingan. Tapi saat pertarungan terakhir melawan raja, Kiba tetap membuktikan jika dirinya masih mencintai manusia. Dia gugur sebagai pahlawan, kami selalu mengenangmu Kiba. Banyak hal yang bisa kulihat dari perjuangannya, dan Kiba telah mengajarkanku bahwa menjadi pahlawan bukan sekedar omong kosong, tapi merupakan ketetapan hati. Kita sanggup menjadi pahlawan tanpa perlu orang-orang meyanjungnya. Pahlawan berada di garis depan, berani berkorban, berani melangkah dan mengambil resiko. Itulah pahlawan sejati, namun kita tidak perlu menjadi pahlawan yang seperti itu karena kita adalah manusia, kita tidak sempurna.

Heem, aku menyugingkan mulutku sedikit dan Mari melihatnya. Dia tahu aku sedang berpikir. Mari masih seperti biasanya, dia cerewet. Dia tak akan berhenti bicara sampai aku memberitahukannya tentang semua hal yang telah kupikirkan. Lalu Keitaro duduk disebelah sambil melihat pertengkaran kami, dia selalu menjadi penengah.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas rumput sambil memandangi langit. Awan berwarna putih, langit berwarna putih, udara berwarna putih, cahaya berwarna putih dan Impian juga berwarna putih. Aku telah banyak melihat impian mereka, sebagai seorang Inui Takumi atau sebagai Wolf Orphenoch maupun sebagai Faiz, aku melihatnya dari sini. Aku akan melindungi impian itu agar semua orang tidak lagi menangis, dan teman-temanku yang masih ada ataupun yang sudah pergi masih bisa berbahagia, itulah Impianku.


End file.
